Secrets of the Moon
by FoxyLover96
Summary: When locked away by darkness with nothing to help you back up and out of it, you have nother choice but to follow instincts... Death and Destruction. But this time,there's a twist within the shadows. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: A Story to Tell

A random story that I started writing and I really want to finish it as long as I keep getting the inspiration for it. Umm... yeah. Just read and tell me what you think of it so far. Enjoy! -

Chapter 1: A Story to Tell

As I walked up the steps to my life-time friend's house, my thoughts wandered about the times when I had first began to realize how peaceful life could be when I could come to my senses and live the life of a human. It's not that bad, really. It's actually something that I've always wondered about even as an object of pain and destruction

"Haru-chan!!!" screeched a young girl with long blonde hair that was put up into pigtails, interrupting my thoughts of how horrible things used to be. The girl, somewhat shorter than me, ran up to me and gave me one of her famous bear hugs. Her deep browns eyes shinning brightly as she looked up at me.

"Why hello to you, too, Seiya-chan," I said with a little laughter in my voice. I patted the girl on the head, "You excited about today?"

Seiya just smirked and mocked me with her eyes. I just took that as a yes, nodded, and then followed her into her mansion-like house. The house looks small on the outside but it was huge on the inside. It had contained 3 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a den, a garage, a kitchen, a dinning room, and a sun-lit room. 

Seiya and I headed to the sun-lit room where there was a tea set waiting to be used. As we sat down, Seiya started pouring some tea and said, "So, Haru-chan, you're going to tell me your story, right?" 

I just slowly shook my head and replied, "Tell me exactly why I agreed to do this, again?"

"Because," she pouted, "I love you and we're like long-lost siblings and... erm..." She hesitated a bit then added, "And because I have already shared my whole life with you." She smiled a sheepish little grin and then she looked down with gentle eyes, "Also, because I care about you and want to get to know you more."

I slowly got up from my seat and pulled the girl closer to me and gave her a tight, reassuring hug, "And you will get to know me more... Starting today."

She looked up at me and smiled. Then, we both sat down and started drinking our tea, talking about the average, present day stuff. Talking about how school was going and what we were planning on doing later on in the evening. But, during our conversations, I couldn't help but wonder about how I could start about sharing my past life, or lives, with her. This girl I had met a little over 3 years ago was now my best friend and the only thought about her that really came to mind was that I trust her with most anything I've got. She has kept most of my secrets so far, 'So..." I thought, 'I guess I can tell her and trust her with my long and dreadfully dreaded life, as well..??'

I soon snapped back into reality when Seiya was repeating my name and trying to get my attention. When she said my name again, I looked up at her, "Oh, sorry..."

She looked at me with worry in her eyes, "You've been doing that a lot, lately. Is there something on your mind, Haru-chan?"

"No, not really..." I replied with a thoughtful look on my face. I didn't really think that I had convinced her. Especially if I had a look like that on my face.

Seiya wasn't the type to really force anything out of people so she shrugged it off. But, there was one thing that she would push on and so she gave me a little glare, "Haru-chan, when exactly are you going to start sharing your story?"

I just smiled at her and took a sip of my tea, then looked at her, "Eventually, Seiya-chan. Eventually..."

The young girl just pouted and crossed her arms, looking at the ground with disappointment. When she looked back up, we both just smiled at each other and then started laughing hysterically. Tears started running down the sides of our faces just from laughing so hard. At last, we both stopped laughing and regained our breath.

"We can never be too mad at each other, can we?" I asked, still with a little laughter following after my words.

Seiya just smiled and bobbed her head, her big-tails bouncing along with her. After a moment of silence, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Seiya, her voice soft and yet powerful all at the same time.

The first time I had met my dear friend Seiya, I was just a newly created girl unknown to everything in the average human world. Seiya, on the other hand, was very intelligent and popular. She was the first one who had noticed my "lone-wolf" personality and me. But, with her convincing voice and welcoming eyes, she had become the first and only best friend I had made. Only by saying, "Will you come play with me." That was something I wasn't expecting whatsoever. She had made a new person out of me starting on that day.

As the door slowly opened, a woman appeared in the cutest little maid outfit I had ever seen in my life. It was mainly of blue and whites with a tint of silver and purple. "Lady Seiya," she said in a quiet voice while she curtsied. Her dark chocolate-brown hair had been put back into a french-braided ponytail. When she stood back up, her smile was gentle, "Would you like some treats and more drinks for your guest?"

After a while, when the maid brought back the treats and drinks then left us alone, I looked over at Seiya with a serious look and started my story where everything had been the worst of all...

Dun dun dun!!!! Yeah, didn't get to finish writing the chapter buuut!!!! I'll just continue on to the next so... yeah. I'll try to keep this updated as much as possible. :;;;;


	2. Chapter 2: From the Begining

_'To your left, you nimrod! You have to be watching what you're doing or else you're going to end up being dead!'_ A random voice sounded off from a flaming sword in the hands of a young girl. She spun around to her left and slashed a creature in half. Growling in frustration, her eyes started to glow crimson red and the flames on the sword began to grow.

A tall man appeared from the shadows, "That would be enough!" His voice was powerful and filled with compulsion as everything around the girl disappeared and they were left in a dark empty room. He walked up to her and put one of his heavily calloused hands on her shoulder to steady the girl then said, "You do nothing but worry about defenses when you should also worry about offenses. You rely too much on the Flame-Fang to look out for your back and lead you to what you need to be doing." His eyes searched hers and then he let out a sigh, "Look, Renoa, you need some rest and you need to study more on your offenses, alright? I shall give you a weeks break and then we shall return to what we were doing today and continue."

As he started walking away, Renoa relaxed a bit and sagged her shoulders, the flames on the sword dissipating and her eyes going back to her natural blue-green color. Her hair then went from a black streaked with red to her dark-brown color and she started to tie it up when the voice from the sword started speaking again, _'Renoa, Stephan is right, you know. You shouldn't be relying on me for defenses when you worry about offense it doesn't always work that way, you know. One day you're going to be getting into a major battle where I won't be there to help you out and then you're going to be left helpless and most likely at a disadvantage. You being hurt would mean I would have to find a new master and deal with their ignorance.'_

Renoa just shook her head and laughed softly, her soft voice echoing throughout the room, "I understand, Fang, but you have to understand that I'm still only 14 and have much more to go and you guys are wanting me to learn it all within a month. I guess I would rather prefer studying to actual training. I wasn't ready for today. It was completely unexpected."

After tying up her hair, Renoa went to go wash up her face and wipe away any sort of sweat from her training. After washing up she led herself down a pathway that went towards the living quarters. The living quarters had been set up a good mile or so away from the training ground just in case one of the trainees decided to show off their new found skills and test it on the place, setting it on fire or blowing it up.

The area that Renoa now lived in was known as Raven Valley. A place where there was no human contact and no humans knew of and where people with special abilities went to train and take control of their abnormalities. It was mainly kids who decided on their own but they were all too stuck up to realize what they had and how to deal with them. The school was called the Valraven Collegium and the founder of it was Stephan Lee Valraven. He knew the main struggles kids had to go through with their abilities and being shunned from even their own family for what they were. But, Stephan had also read up about a prophecy on how one person could bring together two different types of beings and lead them to peace and harmony. Unfortunately for Renoa, she had seemed to fit the description so he had started expecting more from her than any of his other students. Renoa was a call 10 worker while everyone else was a 7 or below. How he had come to find this how, the young girl had no idea. All she really did know was that her destiny was already set and she made a vow to both herself and Stephan that she would bring these kids what they needed the most. They needed the acceptance from the people that they had hoped they themselves would be and to be treated as one.

By now, everyone in the Collegium had come to recognize her because of gossip going around and now they knew what she was destined to do. So, as she walked down the halls, everyone welcomed her with warm hearts and nodded in her direction in greeting. Renoa had known that this would happen, somehow, and just decided to go along with it. Without looking down at the sword, she said, "Are you sure that it's me who has to do this? I mean… what if Lord Stephan is wrong about whom I am? I certainly do not feel any different than anyone else here at the school." Her eyes wandered upon everyone at the school and how they went through their lessons without having to do anything special or harder than the one next to them.

'_Do you really doubt Stephan's saying? I'm about as sure as he is that you're the one that's destined to save every child here. I am filled with my magic senses, you know. I cannot be wrong and neither will I admit that I ever have been,' _Fang said. Flame-Fang was a regular looking sword that Renoa had found when she was much younger and had been taught by her the many ways of how she could fight and how to use her abilities. She was an ancient sword, living through many centuries without rusting and showing many other people how to control, use, and live their abilities and their lives to the point as to where she was no longer needed. Now, it had seemed that she decided to train and raise Renoa.

There was something about Renoa that Fang could not distinguish and so she just decided to leave it be until she figured it out. There was no point in worrying over it now when there was much more time to figure it out. Or so she thought because day by day, the weather was becoming unreadable and to the point where sometimes the skies were pitch black before nighttime even came. The clouds would cover up the sun in a dark hue where during the day, it had always seemed like it was nothing but gray. No colors had shown and the students had seemed to be getting less lively. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

When Renoa had finally reached her own room, she closed the door tightly behind her, set Fang down on a nearby table and then went to her desk where there were stacks of books waiting to be read or already opened up and thrown aside. She pulled out a pair of reading glasses from within the desk and put them on and started reading and said out loud with her head still in the book, "Fang, why is it that I have to do so much reading and yet it doesn't really do me any good on what I need to do when I'm training? Sometimes I see no point in it and just give up and rest." Her eyes scanned the book and flipped the page when she was done, also waiting for Fang to answer her.

When the silence continued, Renoa started to panic, wondering if the sword had finally decided that it was now her time to leave. But, when she was about to speak again, her door burst open and an overly large man entered her room, his features were marked with fury and his eyes were filled with darkness. Renoa stood up abruptly and dodged where he tried knocking her across the room and then the man pulled out his sword. She quickly scurried over to Fang and picked her up, getting into a fighting position and asked, "What is it you want, sir? I have done nothing wrong and do not wish to fight you for a reason I do not know." The man, at that moment, swung his own sword at her and she dodged and blocked another one coming from her side. After glancing toward the doorway, she had seen that the once busy hallways were now as empty as the last graveyard she had went to. By this time, her heart was pounding in her ears as loud as thunder and she hurried out the door and towards where Stephan would normally be.

There was a shout behind her, "The witch has returned and must now be destroyed! You shall not survive from this ordeal for you shall die by my own sword!" He charged at her and Renoa, nothing but annoyed now at his actions, jumped up into the air to dodge another one of his blows and kicked him hard in the face. Landing on the other side of him, she raised her sword and a wind picked up from around her, making her hair flow around her like Medusa and when she brought the sword down, the air made a trail to the man and sliced him in half. When the young girl snapped back to reality, she had just realized what she had done and her heart started thundering louder in her ears as she went into a complete panic mode for she had never killed before nor had she wanted to. What had she become? What had made her do the actions that she had just done without really thinking about what she was doing? She had felt as if another being was controlling her with the feeling of dread and anger washing over her, her movements smooth and gentle and yet powerful at the same time. Was this what Lord Stephan and Fang had been trying to tell her or was this something else?


End file.
